Return to Nowhere
by Warning- May Contain Pepsi
Summary: Mira Clearwater's being dragged half way across the world by her Mother, and don't ask her if she's happy about it. Not even a couple of good looking Quileute boys can change her mind. No, it would take one heck of a man to stop her from leaving. Unluckily for her, she met that man the day she stepped onto Quileute soil again. He just has to convince her of it.


An Embry Call Imprint Story.

**Chapter One:**

The drive into Forks was rainy, but reminiscent of England. See the thing is, the weather in England isn't nearly as bad as people make out. This seemed like one of those perfect days for curling up under a duvet cover and either watching films, or reading a good book, hot chocolate by your side. Unluckily for me, it was also the day I moved to a little town in the middle of Washington State. If there's one thing you don't want to do on a day like this, it's unload boxes.

It's not ideal, moving to a new state, even a new country, just after your Seventeenth birthday, but in some ugly twist of fate, I found my Mother announcing the move; and acting upon it; three weeks ago. Now I'm going to be stuck in a beautiful, yet extremely dull place for the foreseeable future until I make it to College. IF I make it to College...

'Mira, I just got a call from Sue. They'll be waiting for us at the new house. Seth convinced her that making two people cook after travelling across the world and unpacking should be outlawed so we'll be eating at theirs tonight. Seth and a few of his friends should be there when we arrive to help you start to unload the boxes.'

'Wait. What d'you mean help ME unload? You have two arms you know...' Typical. After being dragged all this way against this will it's me who has to set everything up.

'Shush. Stop whining. YOU'RE the one who was complaining you never got to see your cousins. Seth and Leah are excited too you know! Even Emily said she'd come and see you tomorrow, and you know how busy she is!'

'Yeah. Stealing people's people's boyfriends is a full time occupation now.' Mum just rolled her eyes, but I felt disgusted. How could she have treated Leah like that? I'd always looked up to them, but you have to draw the line somewhere and that was it. Lucky for me, so far I'd been unlucky in love - Ergo no boyfriend for Emily to trade Sam in for.

'Well we'll be there in a few minutes, so either sit tight or listen to your music, but do something so that you have a smile on your face when we get there okay. We haven't been back since your Uncle's funeral, and I want Sue to know that I'm there for her. You know how Sue was kind to us when your father died. We need to return the favour.' Great. Not only am I being guilt tripped about my favourite Uncle, but she had to bring Dad in too?

'Fine. Fine. But if that scrawny git makes any trouble then I want full permission to whack him over the head and end his life with one fell swoop of my hammer.' Seth had always been a pain in my arse. Though, I was only HALF joking... I mean, he'd feel my fury if he was a git, but he's still my baby cousin.

'I think you'll be surprised when you see how much that 'scrawny git' has grown. I doubt you'll be able to reach his head, let alone hammer it.' I snorted a little. Mum laughed,... but seriously, I mean... It was Seth. Seriously?

We were driving along a little street now, one side covered with trees, the other... well, the other was ALSO covered with trees. There isn't really much else to see in La Push apart from a couple of cliffs and a beach. These used to seem exciting until I realized you could see all of them in a day, and have a couple of jumps off the cliff just to waste some time.

JESUS FUDGING CHRIST.

Outside what was evidently my soon-to-be humble abode stood Leah, a much much taller Leah... Aunt Sue who hadn't aged a day; and them. Four of the gods stood looking as if they'd just flown out of the pages of a magazine. No, that wouldn't do them justice. They were casually leaning against the railings of the porch. I could tell which one was Seth immediately. I wasn't remotely attracted to him. Too annoying.

'I think we moved to the right place.'

'Mum! Seriously? They could be your children! No, they could be my children mentally. They're probably more steroid than brain. I bet if you asked that one' I gestured to one whose eye I'd caught, and whose mouth was now agape, staring at me 'for the time he'd run to the kitchen and get you some seasoning!'

'Well, that being said, I think that you just found a good reason to settle here Missy.' And with that, my weird Mother opened her door and jumped out to hug Aunt Sue. Okay, they were hot, but if anyone thought that was going to keep me here, they had another thing coming.


End file.
